Prince Adam and HeMan
Background Prince Adam is half-Eternian and half-Earthen. Adam's mother Queen Marlena was an earthen astronaut. Her ship crashed on Eternia where she eventually met and married the Eternian King Randor. Their child Adam grew up to be "smarter, more agile, stronger, and more muscular than any Eternian". According to the series bible, Prince Adam experienced a pivotal change in his life one day while he was walking through Eternia's Wind Forest. He noticed a falcon flying overhead that was screeching at him as if it wanted him to follow it. Adam followed the bird through an adventurous path leading him to a clearing. When Adam looked up, he saw the legendary Castle Grayskull. The falcon shapeshifted|transformed into The Sorceress who explained to him that his birth had been foretold in ancient legends and that the spirits had chosen him to share in Grayskull's secrets. Although the Jaw Bridge of Castle Grayskull had not been opened for centuries The Sorceress opened it with a magical gesture. After walking inside of the castle, Prince Adam was given the Power Sword and he was told to strike the sword against stone and to speak the phrase "By the power of Grayskull!" When he did this, he was transformed into He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. Adam committed himself to use his newly found power for the good of others and to oppose Skeletor and his evil Masters of the Universe, and confided his alter ego in Man-At-Arms and Orko. The secret is also known by Zodac, the cosmic enforcer, and Adam's mother, Queen Marlena, suspects it. It is explained that He-Man's true identity must be kept secret because if Skeletor or other evil forces knew, then that knowledge would endanger all of those whom he loves. As Prince Adam Class - Prince of Eternia Level - 5th (Uses a modified CS Grunt as a basis for skills) Alignment - Scrupulous Attributes IQ - 18 ME - 20 MA - 20 PS - 21 (Lift 840, carry 420) PP - 17 PE - 18 PB - 18 SPD - 36 (Run 720 meters per minute) Hit POints - 48 SDC - 68 Primary Skills Speak Native Language 98%, Literacy Native Language 98%, Body Building, Climbing +5%, Military Ettiquette +15%, Royal Ettiquette +15%, Pilot Hovercraft +10%. Pilot Aircraft +10%, Radio Basic +10%, Lore - Eternia +15%, Sensory Equipment +10%, Running, Weapon Systems +10%, WP Energy Pistol, WP Energy Rifle, WP Heavy Energy, WP Sword, HTH Expert Other Skills 5th Level Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Navigation, Lore - Magic +5%, Pilot Hovercyle +5% 3rd Level Radio Scramblers +5% 1st Level General Athletics Secondary Skills 5th Level Wilderness Survival, WP Projectile Weapons, WP Battle Axe, Aerobic Athletics, Swimming 2nd Level Lore - Animal Bonuses Attacks - 5 Stike - +3 Parry - +5 Dodge - +5 Roll - +7 Pull punch - +4 Disarm - +3 Damage - +6 Karate Punch Karate Attack - 1d8+2 Karate Kick - 2d6+2 Sense of Balance Walk Tightrope Backflip +20% to climb Skill Prowl Climb Rope/Rappel +3% to all skills +3 vs psionic attack +3 vs insanity 60% Trust/Intimidate +6% vs coma/death +2 vs magic/poison 40% Charm/Impress As He-Man Alignment - Scrupulous Class - Enchanted Weapon Level - 15th level Attributes IQ - No Change ME - No Change MA - No Change PS - 83 and it becomes supernatural PP - 25 PE - 29 PB - No Change SPD - 48 (960 meters per minute) Hit POints - +78 SDC - +800 Powers Supernatural Strength (Lift - 41 500, Carry - 24 900. Increases by x 500 with Lifting Field) Extraordinary Physical Prowess Extraordinary Physical Endurance Lifting Field Megapowers - Tremendous Strength, Tremendous SDC, heals 5 times faster than normal Combat Bonuses Attacks - 6 Stike - +7 Parry - +9 Dodge - +9 Autododge - +3 Roll - +7 Pull punch - +6 Disarm - +3 Damage - 5d6+13 on a restrained punch, 2d4x10+13 on a regular punch, 3d6x10+13 for a power punch Karate Punch +68 damage Karate Attack - 1d8+2 +68 Karate Kick - 2d6+2 +68 Sense of Balance Walk Tightrope Backflip +20% to climb Skill Prowl Climb Rope/Rappel +3% to all skills +3 vs psionic attack +3 vs insanity 60% Trust/Intimidate +28% vs coma/death +7 vs magic/poison 40% Charm/Impress +10% to any physical skills that require dexterity Skills Retains and uses Prince Adams skills (at Prince Adams levels) when transformed into He-Man He-Man's Power Sword The Power Sword is given to Prince Adam by the Sorceress of Grayskull as the key to transforming into He-Man, "the Most Powerful Man in the Universe," and transforming his cowardly pet tiger, Cringer, into the fierce and brave Battle Cat. The war-cry with which Prince Adam thus transforms while holding the Power Sword above his head with his right hand begins, "By the power of Grayskull...." whereupon mystical lightning strikes the Power Sword and transforms him; He-Man then seizes the tip of the Power Sword's blade and completes the war-cry, "...I HAVE THE POWER!!!" Damage - Sword 3d6 + PS bonus, Energy Blasts 6d6 References He-Man Wiki Heroes Unlimited RPG and Sourcebooks